Journey To The Past
by Eternaly Serene
Summary: When in a fight with some foreign ninja, Naruto is sent back in time. When Naruto wakes up he's in a hospital looking at the fourth Hokage's younger self. Follow Naruto as he's believed to be Minato's younger brother.
1. Ch1 Shocking News

**Journey To The Past Ch.1**

I don't own Naruto T-T sadly…

**Summary: **When in a fight with some foreign ninja, Naruto is sent back in time. When Naruto wakes up he's in a hospital looking at the fourth Hokage's younger self. Follow Naruto as he's believed to be Minato's younger brother, while secrets are revealed.

**WARNING: **May contain curses, words that should not be used by children and maybe some blood and violence

**A/N: **Some of you might notice, but I made this story's timeline before Tsunade left the village, well at least in this story

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah" _= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

'_Damn these guys are persistent, with the mission I just did I'm low on chakra and these aren't amateurs ether, but what's up with the brown attire?' _Naruto thought as he threw yet another kunai to block incoming attacks. There where two guys one somewhat old and one younger both clad in brown, brown cargo pants, brown sweaters, brown trench coats and even brown shoes.

Suddenly a earth dragon collided with Naruto's back as he dodged an incoming fire ball. He was thrown into a tree and spit out blood, damn he was exhausted, he'd been gone 3 months on an information gathering mission that turned bad and he had had to fight for his life cause there where so many ninja there, during his return he was already soaked in blood and it didn't help to meet these guy's here at all.

Naruto looked up at his attackers _'Shit there's no other option right now, I have to use Kyuubi' _Naruto thought and reached for the extra chakra, he'd used up almost all of his own and if he used any more, he would surely fall over from exhaustion. Over time he'd been able to improve the rasengan so he could throw it, but this time it was made purely of Kyuubi's chakra, so it was red.

He threw the rasengan at the incoming lightning jutsu, just in time before it hit him. But when it collided the mass created by the two jutsus made some sort of energy ball that hung in the air. It went out of control and ruined the landscape around them, the lightning hit Naruto several times and he fell to the ground in a bloody pit of his own blood. Before he went unconscious he saw the two other ninja disintegrating into what looked like colorful dust, then it all went black.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

A team composed of 4, 3 chunin and 1 jounin, ran through the forest on their way towards the village hidden in the leaf. They were returning from a mission, when they suddenly noticed a flash of bright light somewhere to the side of them. The captain motioned for them to go and check it out, so they ran there only to be shocked to find a person lying there in a pit of red, soaked in what could only be his own blood.

The leader of the group went over to him and looked for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak and they needed to move fast, so before he even thought about ID, he said "We need to get this guy to the hospital, hopefully lady Tsunade is there, this looks bad" and motioned for the others to help him carry the obviously wounded guy to the hospital through the gate.

While on their way, the ones that carried him wondered briefly why he looked so familiar to them, all of them where sure that they had never seen him before. They didn't bother to ID him as there really were no time to do so, and they didn't think of the possibility of him being dangerous because, well, he was pretty badly hurt. They just shoved it to the back of their heads, surely them recognizing him was nothing but lack of sleep, and so they continued on towards their destination.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

The group that returned from their mission quickly ran towards the hospital except for one who went to the Hokage's office to deliver the mission report, after all that was their duty and it was to be followed.

The others came in the door of the hospital and sighed in relief that Tsunade was there, with so much blood loss as this guy, they weren't sure that anyone other than Tsunade should do something. Tsunade saw the ninja group come in the door, she saw the limp figure they were carrying and gasped, that was a hell of a lot of blood, was that guy even alive. She ran over to them and checked his pulse. He was alive, but barely. Her fear of blood not kicking in as she was focused on injuries.

"What happened?" she demanded an answer from them, this was just a kid, 18 at most. That was one of the reasons she was angry, she didn't like to see kids like that… not after her little brother. She shook her head of those thoughts, he wouldn't die, she would make sure of that. She waved over some of the other medics.

The shinobi looked at each other then back at her "We don't know, we found him like this on our way back" was the answer she got. Other nurses and medics gathered and prepared the emergency room and took the limp form of the hurt one and moved him into the room and onto the operation table.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

After the operation Tsunade was speechless. _'This kid… he healed faster than humanly possible, almost all of his wounds just … vanished when I put my hands on them, and not just that but he'd lost more blood that a human could before dying of blood loss… But even more so, this kid is almost identical to Minato. Just who is this kid'_ Tsunade thought, sure she hadn't seen his eyes yet, but the similarities where just plain scary.

But that kid was still lucky to be alive. He was stabile, he had had great blood loss and suffered from chakra exhaustion. He had had some internal bleeding and a lot of deep gashes and wounds all over his body, he'd even been electrocuted according to his muscle tissue. He wouldn't wake up for at least a week, much less move around.

Jiraiya came inn through the door and looked at Tsunade. She had asked to see him earlier and if one knew the toad sanin you knew what he thought when you requested his presence… "You wanted to see me~" he said in a seemingly flirty tone. All that earned him was a powerful hit to the jaw and slamming into the wall behind him. When he got up he got an angry glare from Tsunade who was still twitching with several marks on her forehead.

Tsunade finally calmed down and told him why she wanted to see him "Yes I've got something, or rather someone, to show you, come you won't believe this" she said and went down the hall, with a, somewhat sulkily, Jiraya who followed. "What is it I'm supposed to see?" he asked right before they went into a hospital room.

"I told you, not an it, rather a who… You know that kid that was brought inn this morning right?" she asked. "Yea what about him?" he said back and then noticed the boy… err teenager as he'd put it… on the bed. He froze, his heartbeat increasing, at first he thought it was Minato who laid there on the bed unconscious, but it wasn't, just someone who looked a hell of a lot like him. Spiky blond hair, tan completion and … whiskers?. .

Tsunade looked smug as she preceded to tell him what she thought about this boy. "You see it too huh, he is way too alike on Minato, I'm sure they're related. The hair, skin and shape of the nose, and their ears and mouth are all the same, those shapes are decided through genes and are passed through families. No one is that alike without being related" Said Tsunade to the now stunned Jiraya.

"…" Jiraya was speechless, did Minato really have a family member here. He'd be so happy, he'd been looking for his family for so long. The possibility was almost too good to be true. It took a while before he said something "Well they're certainly alike, have you run a test on this or something?" he asked suddenly very happy but at the same time thoughtful. Why would this show up now? After everything they had done to try and find someone before.

Tsunade looked at the boy in the hospital bed "No I haven't, not yet, because to compare it with Minato's DNA I need his signed approval first" Tsunade said and stroked over the kid's face with the back of her hand. _'Those whiskers are so cute' _she thought with a smile.

Jiraiya looked at her as if she had just said something that didn't make any sense at all, "Then why call me and not Minato over here?" Jiraiya asked confused. If she wanted Minato here she could just go get him, he was only sitting at home reading anyway, like he always did when he didn't have any missions or team meetings.

The blond woman looked at the toad sanin "I want you to tell him, after all he's your student… err was your student, he has his own genin team to teach now, and besides I think you could break it to him more subtle than I could, you know him better than anyone" she said and walked over to check her patients stability and monitor his condition.

Jiraiya looked at the boy and though up the ways he could tell Minato, '_He'll probably not believe me anyways, but I can try' _he though before stating out loud, "Oh, um ok I'll tell him right away, be here in 10" he said and was out the window.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato was looking at the person in the hospital bed with what could only be described as longing. There where happiness, confusion, sadness and humor reflecting in his eyes. He'd heard what Jiraiya had said but wasn't sure if he believed him, he'd used so long looking for his family, this was just too god to be true.

_Flashback_

"_Oh… Minato there you are, reading that book again" Jiraiya said as he came inn through the window of Minato's apartment. Landing on the floor looking at Minato who sat in the sofa with his legs on the coffee table reading the book he always read, over and over again. _

_Minato looked up at his teacher, not at all surprised that he came inn through the window "Hey, yes it's my favorite book (1) after all, were you looking for me?" he asked, looking fondly at the book with the title _'The tale of the gusty ninja' _before turning his attention back to his former sensei._

_Jiraiya looked at him for sometime and readied his voice to speak. "Umm, yes… Minato I'm not quite sure how to say this but, if I told you that we have someone who could possibly be related to you, back at the hospital… would you believe me?" Jiraiya said or rather asked, he wasn't sure how he'd take it at first, Minato's reactions varied from time to time._

_Minato just looked at him, with somewhat a thoughtful expression on his face. "… What… come on Jiraiya sensei seriously" Minato answered after some time. 'A family member, if I had one I would've probably found one by now, but still…couldn't hurt too check could it' he thought skeptically. _

_The white haired one answered "I am serious, come on". Jiraiya motioned for him to follow and he went towards the hospital with Minato following slightly behind._

_End flashback_

He saw the similarities and almost knew then and there that they where related. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was feeling almost every emotion possible at the same time… he, Minato, was for once speechless.

Suddenly they could hear Tsunade say "Damn this kid heals fast, he will probably wake up a lot faster than I originally thought, his vital signs are back to normal and his chakra reserves are almost full again. Only since this morning… I'd say he'd be up in about 2 days maybe 3 days to the most" she said and sounded surprised. Never had anyone she had ever treated haled so fast. "And he has the biggest chakra reserves I've ever seen too" she said her thought out loud. How did this kid heal so fast, it shouldn't be possible.

One of the other occupants in the room looked shocked too "What! but he was brought inn this morning wasn't he" Jiraiya spoke up rather shocked, he too found it hard to believe someone could heal this fast, even with the help of Tsunade.

Minato looked at them with his eyebrow raised and finally said something "What are you guy's talking about" Minato, who was now officially confused, asked the two sanin. "Well he was brought inn here by a team of three ninja this morning. I spent an hour stabilizing him. He was soaked in blood and badly damaged with deep gashes and cuts several placed" Tsunade said looking at the now newly shocked face of Minato.

Minato looked the boy over "But how, he barely has a scratch on him?" He said, not believing what he had heard, it couldn't be true, could it. He' never heard of anyone heeling that fast, even with medical help. "It's true, And that is why I'm shocked as well. He was found about a mile form the south gate". Tsunade answered again

Minato stopped at that, he looked over at the bed again "Wonder what his name is…" Minato said in a soft tone as he looked at the younger one's face. Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder "We'll find out when he wakes up, Ok" he said and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Ok".

Tsunade decided to break the silence "Well now Minato, would you agree to a DNA test through blood to see of you really are related?" Tsunade says and Minato agrees immediately. After Minato signed, she took blood from both of them and called for an analysis on them as fast as possible.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

1= It's the first book Jiraya wrote, you know where 'Naruto' is the main character.


	2. Ch2 Waking up to a Surprise

**Ch.2 Waking up to a surprise**

I don't own Naruto T-T sadly…

**WARNING: **May contain curses, words that should not be used by children and maybe some blood and/or violence

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah" _= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

It had been a day and the analysis of the DNA test finally came back. Naruto was still unconscious though and the results had been delivered to his room where Tsunade was located at the time. Tsunade had called Minato, Jiraya and even the Hokage, her sensei. She hadn't opened the results, she wanted to wait for the others, but she was impatient, she really wanted to know what these results would showed them.

Finally they arrived, she could hear people coming towards this room. "Come on, hurry up" Minato said, when he had gotten inside the hospital room, to the two others who _walked_ in there instead of storming like he had done. The others just shook their heads and settled inside the room around the young blonde on the bed. Sarutobi took one look at the boy in the bed at gawked "When you said they looked alike you weren't kidding" he said, a bit surprised, he hadn't thought they where this alike.

Tsunade looked smug and took out an envelope that supposedly held the results of the analysis. "Ok here goes" Tsunade said as she opened the it and pulled out a bunch of papers. They saw her facial expressions as she read through the whole report, page for page. First it showed glee at finally finding out if she was right, so she could rub it in peoples faces, then it became more concentrated as she read through the report and finally it settled in a somewhat scary grin that had been plastered on her face at the last page.

'_It's Positive, and they have very similar gene structure too… so taking the age difference into consideration, he would be…_' this was all said in her head when the grin was on her face, then she finally she looked up from the report and smiled before she said "Heh, Minato this is you're younger brother" she said and Minato's eyes went wide as a flow of emotion flew over him.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to cry but couldn't, he wanted to laugh but couldn't, to scream in happiness and frustration, but he couldn't, all he could say was "…My younger… brother…". God he was so happy, he had a brother, who would've thought that, not him at least. He had spent so long looking for someone like this for a long time, and finally he had someone, he was not going to let this go.

Jiraiya had a similar look of shock on his face, but then it turned into a thoughtful expression on face as disturbing thoughts entered his mind about the younger blond, and why he would show up now. He hoped that he was wrong though, with all his heart, he wanted to see Minato happy and his newly found brother could help with that. That much he knew.

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade again as if he didn't believe her, his pipe hanging loosely form his lips as a disbelieving look took form on his face. He hadn't believed his students at first when they hat told him, he meant that the chances were very small that this turned out good, and wondered why this guy would show up first now. After all he, together with Jiraiya, Minato and even Tsunade had been looking for someone that could have been Minato's relative for a long time, but had not succeeded in any way.

Tsunade grinned at her sensei and looked at Minato with a smile "Yes, now we only have to wait for him to wake up, you can stay if you like" she said. She couldn't wait to rub it in the face of her sensei and teammate when they were back at the Hokage tower. Hehe she was going to have a lot of fun.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato sat in the chair he'd been sitting in for the last two days, looking at his brother. He hadn't left his side since he got the news from Tsunade yesterday. He wanted to be there when he woke up, so was the first the blond would see, and most of all not be alone when he did. Waking up in an unknown hospital could be unpleasant, and he didn't want the younger one to feel that. He had slept in the chair and luckily, for him, he didn't have any team meetings yesterday or this morning, or all day for that matter.

It was about noon and Tsunade was done with her routine check and had left to get some painkillers, she said that it just a matter of time before he should wake up and he would probably be in some pain. Minato mused over what she had said and it was then that Minato noticed movement form the younger blond on the bed.

Naruto groaned, his head hurt, a lot… well after all, he had been electrocuted. But wait a minute, shouldn't he be dead then… wait had they found him… oh thank god. He cracked open his eyes and saw the all familiar Konoha hospital and sighed in relief and relaxed his muscles, he found them sore, but that was to be expected and relaxed as much as he could… that is until he heard an unknown voice form beside him.

Minato looked perplexed and tried remaining as calm as he could, he noticed his younger brother relax and finally said "Was about time you woke up, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while" in a cheerful but soft voce '_all my life I've wanted to have someone that was related to me' _he tough right after. He saw him freeze up again and looking over to his side, his eyes as clear blue as his. Said boy's eyes widened.

Naruto was a little shocked, he woke up to find someone he didn't know but that somehow looked very familiar… '_Wait! Isn't this the fourth Hokage, but he's so much younger, and isn't he supposed to be dead?… Wait am I dead?… I don't feel very dead, as a matter of fact I'm hurting all over, maybe this is how it feels being dead… I wouldn't know, I've never been dead before... Hey fox you there' _Naruto thought in panic and confusion, he hated when his thoughts confused him, and he hated things he didn't understand even more.

There were some laughter in the back of mind and he knew Kyuubi was laughing. **"Ahh finally awake I see, about time too" **A dark amused voice rang through his head, _'Umm… Kyu am I dead?' _Naruto asked somewhat hesitantly, he knew it was a stupid question, but still. **"Dead!" **more laughter **"What no. I'll tell you what you've missed the last three days though. Okay, we're currently in the past, like before the fourth Hokage, which is sitting beside you, became Hokage. I don't know how, but I think it has something to do with my chakra and that lightning jutsu. Well back to the guy beside you, apparently you two are related and you are believed to be brothers, and before you go freaking out, try to play along will ya, so we can get back to our own time in one piece"** Kyuubi said whit a huge grin on his face, this was going to be good.

This was a lot for Naruto to take in and he was left speechless, shocked… _'Related… brothers… how… play along… HOW! I cant even lie very well…'. _But he was brought out of his state as Minato talked to him again.

"Hey you Ok?" he heard him ask and decided to speak for the first time "Umm… yes, just my head killing me" Naruto said sheepishly forming a small grin, he found his voice a little hoarse form not talking for a while, although he was still a little panicked on the inside. The other guy beside his bed looked a little relived and once again spoke up "Ok good, don't want anything happening to you again. I'm Minato, You?" he said. Minato wanted to lay off the last name just incase the blond had the same, cause that could freak him out a little. Didn't want that now did we.

Naruto stared at him before deciding to trust him. "Na…" he was broken off by Kyuubi **"Don't use your real name, this is the past, and it might be smart to use his last name as you're supposed to be brothers" **"um.. Naroyu, Namikaze Naroyu" Naruto said, a bit unsure how all this was going to turn out.

Minato Froze when he heard 'Namikaze'. _'So it's true then' _he thought and smiled, this made him eager, maybe a little to eager. "Do you have any living family? If not tell me about yourself" he said, smile firmly on his face.

"**Just do as he says kit" **Kyuubi stated, this would be fun. Naruto looked a bit unsure, but nonetheless answered… "Ehh… No not that I know of, I've been looking but I've never found anything or rather anyone…" he said smiling a bit sad "As for myself, I'm a 17 year old traveling shinobi, cause well I don't have a village, never have". The start was partially true, he had been traveling with Jiraiya, but found he had to lie, he didn't like it but hey what could he do, tell the truth, yea right, that would be a one way ticket to the psych ward. "What about you?" he said after sometime.

Minato smiled "Me well, I'm 20 years old and a jounin of this village, Konohagakure. I'm currently training a genin team. As for family members… I just found one," he said as calmly as possible, but saw the confusion on _Naroyu's'_(Naruto's) face. "You!… my name is Namikaze Minato, and we confirmed us related two days ago. Short speaking, I'm your older brother" Minato said a little sheepish. _'I hope I don't go to fast with this… don't wanna scare him away' _he thought.

Naruto just starred at him for sometime, not as if he was crazy, more of puzzled look, after all the fox had already told him of this, but not how though. _'Confirmed relation… how?' _he thought. **"Through a DNA test with blood, and apparently it matched, so kit what are you going to do now" **Kyuubi said, he knew this was going to be much to take in for the kit, hell _he_ had a headache now.

Naruto continued to look at him, studied him for a bit, but he didn't find any think that showed he was lying… no actually he looked a little nervous and giddy…"You say that we're related… how do you even know that?" Naruto asked carefully, he had heard it from the fox but he wanted to hear it form this guy, Minato was it, too. Well that and he didn't want to seem suspicious ether, like he just knew that's how they had checked it… He also had a hard time believing it himself. _'But if we are related here, that means that the me form my current time must be as well… right?' _Naruto thought to himself with a little frown of his face.

Kyuubi thought that was a good time to interfere **"I don't know kit, apparently these tests must be very accurate for someone to think them as close related as brothers… but I have heard that…" **the Kyuubi stopped, understanding fell upon his face. _**'damn, why didn't I see it before'**_ he thought. _'What do you mean kyu, heard what?' _Naruto was seriously confused right now, what in the world was than damn fox talking about… damn now he was getting frustrated as well.

Suddenly Minato spoke up, making the younger focus on him. He saw the little frown of confusion on his face and knew it was confusing him to no end. "Uh… we kinda took a blood test, hope you don't mind" he said and looked down to the side with a small grin. _'I didn't really think he'd ask that, well at least not yet. And I also thought he'd react different, he looks kinda confused and he probably is, but I'd thought he'd be more than that, maybe denying it or something'_. He rambled on in his head. The truth was that he was nervous as hell, this was his brother after all, he'd never had a brother before and didn't know haw to deal with it. He didn't want the guy to think him a nutcase or something for calling them brothers immediately when he wakes up at some unknown hospital.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything, he didn't mind about the blood test… he was happy, since their blood matched he was family right, what kind of family he'd think of later. Family, the word was odd and unfamiliar to him. Of course he had precious people that was _like_ family, but this guy and himself was actually related. He looked down and his feet and smiled a small but true smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Minato, who smiled a huge smile in return. "I'm glad" he heard Naroyu (I'll be referring to Naruto as Naroyu a lot, just so you're not confused, they are one and the same!) say. And that made him happy.

The blond in the chair rose "Me too, I don't know how long I've spent looking, but here you are" Minato said and gave Naroyu a hug, which the whiskered boy returned after his shock of actually being hugged so sudden.

Just then Tsunade enters again with the painkillers in hand. She smiles upon the scene and awe's, the youngest blond look's as her and she gasps mentally, his eyes where a deep sky blue, just like Minato's. They break up and before Naruto can say anything Kyuubi once again gives him an advise**. "Kit remember you don't know anyone here yet, so don't go around saying peoples names"**.

'_oops almost forgot, thanks kyu' _Naruto mentally thanked the fox if it wasn't for him, he would have screwed up and said 'Hey Tsunade ba san' or something, that would not have been good. He looked up and asked "So um… who's this Minato?" a bit sheepish cause they'd been caught hugging, not that he minded, but this was Tsunade and he had a history with her… or should he say future… what will happen to that though… be briefly wondered.

Minato smiled upon hearing the question "This is Lady Tsunade, and right now your doctor" Minato said and grinned he moved away so Tsunade could speak with Naroyu.

.

Tsunade was glad he didn't ask further questions to her name and being one of the sanin and so on, and began talking to him. "So you're up, good! now I have to ask some routine questions, is that Ok?" she started, Naruto nodded and she began to ask "Ok name, age and where you're coming form" she waited for him to answer. "Um… Namikaze Naroyu, I'm 17 and I don't live anywhere really, I travel a lot" Naruto said sheepishly, he was glad he remembered the name he'd used for himself, and he really didn't live anywhere now did he, this was the past after all.

Tsunade was a little stunned that he had the Namikaze name, she hadn't expected it since she, Jiraya, Minato and the Hokage had asked any village in fire country of any record of the Namikaze name and had found nothing, so how could he have it. She pondered this until he came to the part where he was traveling, then she understood why he wasn't listed anywhere, he didn't live anywhere.

Tsunade smiled and continued "Ok good, now do you have any allergies, or conditions I need to know of?" that part was important, if he was effected badly by medicine or something she couldn't give it to him out of frear that he could get worse.

Naruto looked up and answered immediately "No, not that you need to know of". When she had mentioned 'condition' he panicked a little. He couldn't tell them about Kyuubi and being a jinchuuriki could he…

She saw him flinch a little when she said condition and his heart rate sped up. She could both hear and see it, cause he was booked up to a machine that measured his heartbeat and pulse. She noticed him calming down as well as Minato noticing the same thing she had. He was obviously hiding something, but she decided against asking about it, after all waking up to strangers could be scary and with the information he had received the last 20 minutes he was probably overwhelmed already.

Meanwhile Kyuubi had said to Naruto that he could tell them of himself, just not now, let them get to know him first. He meant that they wouldn't judge him, after all Minato where the one that sealed him inside Naruto and Tsunade had never done so before in the entire time that she had known him.

"Ok, then I need you to sign this so you can leave the hospital when I say so, and take these, they are painkillers" she smiled at him and he smiled back. He signed as N. Naroyu and gladly accepted the painkillers, his head still hurt, if not more. It was a lot of information to take inn after all. Huh… his life was going to change a lot and it would happen fast.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

**A/N: **Just so you know the war is over, but just recently so Minato isn't Hokage yet, if anyone wonders, and/or have questions to the fic, don't hesitate to ask, cause I'll be happy to answer them. I know Tsunade left during the war, but I will change that for something that's to come later.


	3. Ch3 An Old Friend

**Ch.3 An Old Friend**

I don't own Naruto T-T sadly…

**WARNING: **may contain curses, words that should not be used by children and maybe some blood and violence

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm back, and as you may or may not have noticed I changed Naruto's name cause I agree with some reviewers that his name wasn't 'Japanese' enough.

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah" _= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

A week has gone by and Naruto was released form the hospital. He'd immediately gone shopping, he needed new clothes, his old clothes where ruined and he didn't want to walk around in the standard shinobi clots of marine blue. Luckily he had had almost all his money on him when he came here, they had been in his pouch, safe and protected. He bought a short sleeved black top, dark green cargo pants, and bandaged his wrists and hands except his fingers. He decided to lay low on the orange vibe cause of the past thingy, cause anything related to him here in the past, could show in the future. But he still bought a necklace which had the Uzumaki swirl in orange stone around his neck.

Damn he was glad he'd left both headband, passports and identification papers, necklace and original clothes back home before the mission. He'd done that because everything that could ID him would be dangerous to have on an undercover information gathering mission. Though he _hated_ to go around without his headband, his hair was in his eyes damnit!

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Word had come out that Minato had a younger brother. So Naroyu had more or less been keeping inside. He didn't like a lot of attention form a crowd of unknown people, especially when he didn't know what kind of attention he would get. He'd been staying with Minato, even though he felt like he was imposing. He wasn't used to something like this… family and bonding and such… it was completely new to him.

Minato was on his way home, his team meeting and training session went alright… if you don't count the missing member that left the air feeling a bit thick. Obito's name had been carved into the memorial stone, and he and his remaining students had visited it and paid their respect to the lives lost to this and the previous wars.

When he came in the door, he saw Naroyu, his newly found brother, asleep on the couch. '_Well couldn't blame him, after all he's had it tough the last week. Being close to death, finding family, getting a lot more attention that I think he's used to cause he's been wary of a lot of them. But not just that, he's hiding something, I'm sure of it' _Minato thought.

Ever since he'd flinched at the hospital when Tsunade had mentioned the word 'Condition', he knew that there was a lot to his new family member. What he was hiding, he didn't know, all he knew was that he'd seen a glimpse of fear run through his eyes when the word was mentioned.

He went over and put a blanket over him. He'd let him sleep, hopefully sometime soon he'd trust him enough with this secret he had. Right now he was to meet Jiraiya about something, the toad sage hadn't exactly told him anything about it, only that it was important.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Naruto woke up finding a blanket over him and thought back to Minato and smiled. Sure he might have been the one to seal Kyuubi in him, but he didn't seem that bad, plus with all he'd heard of him, he knew he didn't mean for him to have the childhood that he did. He didn't blame him for it, he couldn't have known that would be the outcome, he had trusted his village. Naruto guessed that if he had ever found out, he'd be more than angry, both at himself and the village itself.

He stood, he had had a chat with Kyuubi and found out some interesting stuff… well if you could call it that, after all he figured the possibility that Minato could be his father. _'But then why would my last name be Uzumaki?'_, he pondered… oh well, if Minato was his father he wouldn't think much of it, of course he'd be shocked, but at least they where related, that's more than he'd ever ask for. He had always been alone in the world that was family. Of course he had Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi-jiji, Iruka, Kakashi and the rookie's, but he could never really know what it was like to actually have family. He'd always wanted that, a family.

He had figured out all of this because of this blood test they had taken. According to Kyuubi the mach had to be very similar, at least 90% to be able to tell that they where brothers. Although it was the same similarity between father and son, the only way to separate the two was the different genes. He would have had genes that Minato didn't even have a trace of in his DNA, because they would have come form his mother, not a member of that particular bloodline. He could only hope that they didn't check that, that would be a pain to explain.

Kyuubi had also said that it was weird that he was still inside him, cause in this time he should have had another container, but he couldn't find his other self's presence anywhere. Naruto didn't know why, but it troubled the old fox. Naruto also figured that there was something the furball wasn't telling him, but let it slide. He'd get it out of him anyway.

He went over to the kitchen and took a glass of water. He wanted to train, but didn't want to go outside in case some of the villagers, who had heard of him, would see him and bombard him with questions he wasn't sure he could answer.

He sighed and sat back down on the couch he'd been sleeping on. He should just take things as they came. He'd figure everything out soon. And with that he fell back to sleep.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato was on his way home, it was pretty late and he'd been out thinking. His talk with Jiraya upset him a bit. _'No that's just not possible, he cant be a spy…' _he was worried. His talk with Jiraya had made him ask several questions as to why his brother would just appear out of thin air in a pool of blood, without any ID, like a passport or, if a shinobi, a headband, but still had a kunai pouch and a lot of money. Jiraya had said it was suspicious, but also that he needed to figure out more about him to be completely sure. He didn't want the brothers relationship to go sour because Minato had accused Naroyu to be something he wasn't and had no part nor knowledge in. That would surely put an end to their relationship and he'd leave.

He walked in to his apartment and found Naroyu still asleep, as if he'd never left. He smiled sadly, he didn't want what Jiraya had said to be true, he wanted his brother to be a normal traveling shinobi with a normal life. But… if Naroyu was a spy, or some sort of information gatherer… he didn't want to think about that.

He sat down at the kitchen table and saw the glass on the counter. _'So he has been up, probably tired'_ he thought and looked at his brother, well Jiraya had said he should get to know him better, maybe that would take away the possibility of him being a spy. Yes, he would do that, after all that's what he wanted. He gave his brother a last look, eyes set in determination, before going to bed.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Naruto woke to the smell of food, in the morning. Well this was certainly something he wasn't used to. He rose, found his neck stiff from how he'd slept on the couch and went over to look into the kitchen. There, at the stove, was Minato, looking happy while making pancakes.

Minato turned as he felt someone in the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Naroyu staring at him oddly. He shrugged it off, and said "Pancakes?" while grinning, hoping he would get an answer.

To say Naruto was stunned would be correct, he's never had anyone make him breakfast before. He always made that himself, mostly ramen, when he had time, which he usually didn't. But he really didn't need to say anything as his stomach growled, it was the he remembered he'd only eaten lunch yesterday, nothing more. "Um…" he flushed, that was embarrassing.

Minato laughed lightly and motioned for him to sit down. He placed a plate in front of him and took one for himself. He wanted to get to know his blond brother, and since he had no team meetings today, he would spend the day with him. He grinned a little when he saw Naroyu's confused face. He guessed this was pretty new to him, after all he said he was a traveling shinobi, this couldn't be very normal for him.

They ate and talked about their day, Naruto exclaimed that he thought the villagers were a bit overwhelming as he wasn't used to being around people a lot. Minato understood, but slightly wondered why. _'I mean even if he's been a traveling shinobi, he must have stayed at villages from time to time' _he thought briefly.

They finished up and went for a walk, the trip through town wouldn't be long, Minato would lead him towards the woods and maybe try and get some privacy. He wanted to show him the view of the village from the Hokage monument.

Naruto was happy, well not because of the freaking stalkers (villagers) that followed them through town asking questions and throwing interesting looks their way, but because he had someone that tried to get to know him. It was a long time since that had happened, with everyone he knew, he was the one to try and get to know them, except for Iruka that is. He smiled at the memory.

He noticed where they where walking and knew Minato was taking him to the Hokage monument. He liked that place, it always gave him some sort of peace of mind to watch the lively, but calm village from the heights. He would go there when he needed to think or just relax.

When they where in the forest Minato asked him where he had traveled in his life. Naruto answered that he had traveled across the entire fire country and some other places. He said the route he and Jiraya had taken on their trip. He mentioned some memories from that time too, just to make it more convincing. It wasn't like he was lying, just neglecting some important information… right… well at least Minato didn't seem to suspect anything.

Minato heard of Naroyu's trip and was fascinated. He had seen so much of the world already, he was also happy that his brother seemed to have had a good life. Not like him, at least he could travel with this uncle-ish figure that he talked of. He himself had stayed at a village on the outside of Konoha in an orphanage until he was 11 when he'd run away and Jiraya had found him and taken him with him along to Konoha to live and train him to be a shinobi together with his two teammates. He never had anyone before that. Well he had some friends and the caretakers, but he had never bonded with someone other than Jiraya. Jiraya was like a father to him.

Minato told him of his life and saw his brother's eyes soften, but surprisingly there was no pity in them. He was glad for that, but was curious as to why? Any other person would have, at least anyone that he'd met so far.

They came to the clearing atop the monument and Minato said "Well here we are, what I'm about to show you is something I think you will never forget" while he turned to Naroyu and smiled. They walked up and on to the thirds head and looked down upon the village. It was in the middle of the day and the sun was high in the sky. It's beautiful, that's what Naruto thought when he saw it. It was a long time since he'd seen the village in this glory. After it was destroyed by Pain, it wasn't the same, but here right in front of his eyes was the village he remembered. Although it didn't have the newer districts, it was still same old Konoha, and it made Naruto smile.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Later that evening after they had eaten, and Naruto had gotten a tour through the village (A very painful tour as he had yet again gotten a million questions), Minato had said that they had to go to the Hokage's office to get him registered into the village. Minato was quite happy that his new family member had decided to stay in Konoha.

Naruto nodded and they headed to the Hokage tower. It wasn't before they reached the stairs that Naruto thought about who he would meet in that office. God why hadn't he thought of that before now? The third, his grandfather in everything but blood, was alive. Suddenly a small nervous smile entered his face, then a thought hit him '_he doesn't know who I am… he wont recognize me. How am I gonna face this' _and then the sudden smile became a slightly pained face. _'No one I knew in the future will recognize me here, not jiji, not Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka… Ero Sennin…' _his thoughts ended with sad look as he remembered his sensei. _'He's not dead here' _he thought and his eyes gained new determination. He would make sure he got to know the ones he once knew, and would know.

Minato watched these emotions go through the other blond as they slowly walked towards the thirds office and became curious. What could have caused that, they were just walking when suddenly he had slowed and gotten lost in his own world. He didn't get to think more though as they neared the office.

Naruto looked up and saw that he was just in front of the door that lead to the person he was overjoyed, sad and scared to face. He briefly heard Minato talk with the secretary and her saying the third would see them. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. It didn't work very well, he still looked nervous and it looked like Minato saw it, well if the amused smile on his face was anything to assume from.

Minato had just spoken to the secretary and gotten permission to enter when he saw the nervous stance the other blond had. He smiled and said "Why are you so nervous?" and grinned a little. The younger of them glared a little before he said "Ehh, well the one in there is the third Hokage, right. Well isn't he considered the god of shinobi?" uncertain.

Naruto wanted to hold his breath, he had countered the question with another, he hoped Minato didn't notice that. And well the question was practically true, he knew that Sarutobi was the third and called the god of shinobi, and that was _one _of the reasons he was nervous. The others were because he knew he would become emotional when he saw him after so long. _'not to mention he's been dead for over 5 years in my time'_ he thought briefly.

Minato nodded and looked at his brother "Yes he is, but he's actually really nice, well if you're not an enemy that is" he said sheepish. He thought it funny that Naroyu was nervous, he didn't seem like the type to be that. He was more like the 'I can face any challenge' kind of guy, but he wasn't at all cocky. No he was more like the one who would give anything for the ones he cared for, put himself last. Well that was at least the impression he'd gotten from him so far.

When they walked in Naruto first looked at anything he could that wasn't the third. Then he braced himself and looked at the third with a nervous smile. He noted surprised that he looked a lot younger than he remembered. His hair had not yet gone gray, he had no liver spots and a lot less wrinkles, almost none. He had a stern, but friendly look on his face, you could almost feel the power around him. This was the third in his younger years, he definitely deserved the title of god of shinobi.

The third looked up as the door opened. He saw the two blonds walk in and smiled a small smile studying the whiskered boy with a calculating eye. He hadn't seen the blond since the hospital and he was still a little stumpt over the similarities between the brothers. He noted that he wouldn't look at him immediately and that he looked tense and nervous. But when the boy looked at him his nervous expression changed into curiosity.

Minato was the one who talked first. "You wanted to see us Hokage-sama" he said very casual, like he wasn't talking to the highest ranking shinobi in the village. The eldest of them looked at Minato and answered "Yes I did Minato. Naroyu-san you wanted to stay in Konoha right?" at the end his gaze moved towards the youngest blond and saw that his eyes widened a little.

Naruto cursed in his head, his voice was just as he remembered. He put his hand in the pocket on his pants and clenched his fist so hard he was sure he could draw blood. He struggled not to let his mind wander to the times he spent with the elder man and felt prickles in his eyes, so instead he focused on the question. "Uh, yes I do. I've never really belonged somewhere before, so I don't know how it would be. But I'd like to give it a try" he said a little uncertain. It was true, he never really felt like he belonged to somewhere, like it was home. Sure he loved Konoha and all but he just didn't seem wanted there. He lived alone, no one to welcome him home and his friends where always busy when he was free. He hoped that it would be a bit different here, and he would give it a try.

The Hokage smiled and spoke up "Well, if you want to be a shinobi of the village you have to have a one month trial first, we have that because the 'will be new' shinobi needs to learn his way around the village and to see if he can be trusted" he said. Naruto translated _'we need to run a background check on you and will have you under mild observation while we make sure you're not a spy'_. "I understand, I expected as much" with a smile.

The third continued "Good, now what rank would you say you are?" this was important for two very important reasons. It would be easier to put him in their ranks, which made less paperwork, and it would be easier to see if he was a spy or not. If he was a spy, he would definitely say he was a chuunin level shinobi because he didn't want too much attention, and being chuunin was pretty normal, especially for his age group. As a chuunin he would also have access to a lot of information on people from the village. Not including ANBU, Hunter and the ones at T&I. That was perfect for spies that wanted information on people or the village in general.

Naruto looked thoughtful, what rank was he actually, even if he had had time he wouldn't have bothered to take the chuunin exam again. He was ranked genin officially, but that didn't stop Tsunade from giving him A-ranked missions. "I'm actually not sure, I've haven't tested my abilities In a long time" he said a bit sheepishly rubbing his hand on his neck with a small smile and apologetic eyes.

Sarutobi looked surprised at that "Um, well I guess we'll have to test your abilities then. That will happen in three weeks a few days before you join the ranks" he Said with a smile. That answer was unexpected, he thought a bit higher of the boy now. He seemed honest and a bit humble.

The blond smiled "I guess, and thank you" he said.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry I haven't written and updated in a while. I don't really have a good excuse other than I haven't had any new ideas for this story, but my muse has returned. Just so you know I NEVER leave a story unfinished, I hate unfinished stories. If, and that's a big if, I discontinue one I will put it up for adoption or remove the story.

So what do you think?. Personally I think I made Naruto a bit too nonchalant to everything, like being in the past and meeting the third. So please Read and Review, especially if you have questions.


	4. Ch4 Past

**Ch.4 Past**

I don't own Naruto T-T sadly…

**WARNING: **may contain curses, words that should not be used by children and maybe some blood and violence

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah" _= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Today it was raining in Konoha. It had been a few days since the trip with his brother, but Minato still hadn't gotten much out of him. He was now drawn between thinking he was a spy or that he just had a problem trusting people, like he was afraid of something.

He had tried to get to know more of his past and present, and tried to make his brother tell him what he was hiding in a way that seemed to have good intentions, not that he hadn't, still he was worried by it. He had no luck though, Naroyu would always change the subject, even if he didn't know that Minato knew he was hiding something.

And what worried him the most was that he'd see his brother having nightmares, not very good once ether. Minato had set up a spare bed in his room cause he didn't have a guestroom. The dreams seemed to be composed of a natural fear. It was as if he didn't have anyone, as if he was alone in a scary, unfair world, not believing anything except for what he saw himself. Never trusting anyone.

He was afraid that these dreams where reality, somewhat frightening memories, that had become fears. Cause if it was so, then it would explain a lot. Why he was avoiding his life and past, why he didn't trust him much, even though they had only known each other for about three weeks.

He also knew that he wasn't always hyperactive, like he showed out to be, all the time. He could be calm and sometimes he'd just relax thinking. But now that he thought all of this over, he couldn't come up with a reason. Naroyu seemed like a pretty nice guy, so why would he have a fear of people not liking him, or judging him. It just didn't make sense, he couldn't figure it out and it drove him crazy. He wanted to know if there was something bothering his brother, he wanted to help him.

But how could he help if he didn't know what the problem was… well he couldn't force it out of him, not that he wanted to, cause he had learned that Naroyu could be pretty stubborn. Actually he reminded him a little of his girlfriend Kushina with that stubbornness. But still he needed to find out about his brother somehow. If not for himself then for the other blue eyed one, and clear the suspicion he was under.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Naruto didn't have the best week, he was trying to cope with the problem of being in the past. He had begun to think about how to get home, if home even still existed, after all this was the past. He begun to think like he had lost everything and everyone close to him with this, and he was so scared and afraid of that, he missed the people home, whiteout them he felt lonely and sad. He didn't like not being able to talk freely. But what was almost worse was that Minato had been asking a little, too, much about him, his past, his present, and hinted way too much that he could always tell him about himself.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to, he really did, but he was still afraid that he'd loose him as well. Now that he didn't have anyone else here, he needed to know he had someone who cared, he couldn't stand to be alone again. That was also a reason why he didn't tell him about Kyuubi and being a jinchuuriki, he also wondered what happened to the Kyuubi of this time '_Surely there would be one here in the past as well', _he had thought. The other reason he wanted to lay of his past was because it brought forward both unwanted memories and memories of the people he missed. But he couldn't _not_ tell him, that's why he would try to tell him soon, and if he so much as looked at him wrong he would up and leave for good, no matter how much it would hurt.

The fox and Naruto talked a lot, especially after Naruto's training with Bee, and their talks were usually during the night when the blond could both rest and be with the fox at the same time. The furball and him had talked a lot about the subject of their other self's that night, not that Naruto was born yet, and came to the conclusion that they needed to find information about it. Information like, _'where is the Kyuubi of this time?' _And '_why can't Kyuubi sense him?'_ but also _'what year am I in?' _and _'when is baby me gonna be born?'_. he figured he'd just have to do some digging.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

A day later Naruto went to the library and over to the 'history' section. He didn't know what good it would do him, but he needed something to start from, seeing if at least one of these books had something on the Kyuubi and a date to figure out _when_ he was. Huh, he'd been here for three weeks and he still didn't know the date… damn he had to try and pay more attention.

He searched through a lot of books, he did find a date, baby him would be born in about a two years time, but all he found on the Kyuubi was that there was no record what so ever about a nine tails. He found info about all of the other eight bijuu and Rikudou Sennin, but not the Kyuubi. _'I don't get it Kyuu, it's like you never existed' _Naruto said to the demon fox. The only reply he got was a grunt. _'Ok, now I'm sure. You know something I don't, come on tell me' _he whined a command

The grumpy voice that followed didn't sound surprised **"I should have known from the start… since we have traveled back in time, we have changed the timeline from, not only when we arrived, but also from the time **_**I**_** have been present in this world"** the voice said in a tired tone. He knew something was wrong when he couldn't remember much from before Naruto was born.

Naruto just furrowed his brows _'How did we do what?' _he was seriously confused now. The dark voice grunted again but answered nonetheless **"Well time traveling has consequences" **Naruto just got out a "huh" out loud. The Kyuubi sighed answered once again** "When whatever happened with that jutsu collision, I believe we where transported to the past, but because you had me, changes to the past had to happen for us to exist here. The other me had to disappear, that means all information, including memories about me, also disappeared. Even my memories of what happened in this time have been erased. We have screwed up the timeline by changing too much". **The booming voice explained.

Naruto's face scrunched up in thinking mode _'I still don't get it… is it like the timeline changed because of the changes we've made since we arrived ' _he asked. He only got a grunt in reply to know he was right. _'But what would that mean, what happens to the other timeline and how is this one so different?' . _

Silence was all there was for a few minutes before the fox answered yet again **"Well kit, I guess the difference is you and me… here no one knows of a ninth bijuu," **Naruto got a confused look on his face **"it means we get to change this place as much as we want, we don't know what the future brings, but we've got to be careful or something bad might happen. I have a lot of history in this village, that much I know, and I don't think that has changed, people just don't remember it. But the future wont stay the same, that's for sure".**

Naruto mulled it over, new timeline, different future, new environment, no one knowing him, and all that. But his head stuck at one part. _'What do you mean when you say we have to be careful, what could happen?' _he suddenly asked his furry friend.

Naruto heard a heavy sigh in the back of his head _'Oi, are you mocking me?' _he thought in an annoyed tone. Another grunt came before the creature answered **"no I am not mocking you, that would be far too fun to do now" **you could practically hear the grin **"if you, for once, could think for yourself, you would know this. Changes to the past causes a domino effect. Lets put it like this, if one person dies, in this timeline, that wasn't supposed to die then in the original timeline, someone might not be born cause one of their parents would be dead. What if that happened to someone you knew" **Kyuubi knew that from there Naruto could figure it out on his own, he was smarter than people gave him credit for, he just had to sit down to really think first.

Naruto stilled and thought, dread and concern filing him. '_Damn I really do have to be careful, what if someone on team 7, or the rookies and anyone I once knew isn't born… what if… I'm not born…' _he left his thought there. Damn it he hated being worried, especially when feeling so useless and lonely as he did right now. No one knew who he was here, and he had no one to talk too outside of his head… he felt lonelier than ever and he felt lost of what to do next. He sat down on one of the library chairs pulling one leg up towards his chest and continued that train of thought.

Kyuubi listened to him ramble to himself and had enough **"Kit!, damn it listen to yourself! You know exactly what you're gonna do. Make the best out of the situation and try to make sure all the people you know in the future stays alive and well" **he said, the Kit shouldn't feel so hopeless, that just wasn't him.

That brought Naruto out of his train of thought and his eyes grew large, he, Naruto Uzumaki had been brooding over his current situation… _'…I'm acting like an Uchiha' _he thought horrified _'guess the furball's right, but first I have to tell Minato something about me and my life. He told me some about his, it's only fair that I do the same. I should trust him, after all, he is going to be the Hokage, I have to tell him sometime, better now than later'. _And with that he left the library with a small smile and determination in his eyes.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Later the same day. Naruto and Minato had just eaten dinner, which had been rather awkward since Naruto hadn't talked or even looked at him, and sat down on the couch in the living room. Minato just thought he had a bad day or something, but was wary that he seemed nervous of something.

That got Minato thinking as he sat down beside the other blonde, he hadn't seen him all day, he'd been out somewhere. _'Wonder what he did'_ he thought absently. His thoughts brought back memories from earlier today with Jiraiya. His sensei had asked him if he had gotten any info about his blond copy yet. He had been honest and told him what he had been told of his travels, where and with whom, and Jiraiya had seemed pleased with that. It troubled him a little that the sage didn't trust the other blond, but he tried to understand his sensei. He was however broken form his thoughts when he heard his name spoken.

"Minato?" Naroyu said as to get his attention. "Yea, what is it". Naruto looked down and gulped, this was it, he would tell Minato about his past, he wouldn't mention Kyuubi just yet though. He would drop that bomb some other time. "Um, I know you've been asking me a lot of questions lately and that I have been avoiding them constantly… um… you still want to know?" he still didn't look up and he sounded nervous as hell. _'Damn what's up with me, I'm never nervous' _he thought and tried to man up.

Minato heard the voice of his brother and tried hard not to worry too much, it was good he could talk about it… right?. "I do want to know, but only of you want to tell" he finally said getting Naroyu to look at him, he saw fear and longing in his eyes, and it worried him even more.

The whiskered blond shifted on the couch and started "When I was born a… tragedy came over the village with the orphanage I stayed in… It was pretty far from here." _'Pretty far as in two years form now' _he added in his head "Some things happened and some people died, it became a day of mourning for most people… I was born that day, the only one born in that village that day too…I grew up mostly alone, shunned form the rest of the people…" he stopped, clenched his fists and looked away from the concerned listener.

Minato looked like he wanted to interrupt with a question, but Naruto continued before he could "I didn't know why people seemed to hate me until I turned twelve, all I knew before then was that I was partly blamed for that tragedy somehow… I was used as a scapegoat for their sorrow and fury… even as a child. When I was around four or five, cant really remember it that well, I was moved out of the orphanage to live on my own. The leader of the village was the only one who cared I guess, he gave me a place to live and monthly allowance." Naruto didn't know what came over him, he'd never told anyone about this. He'd just started rambling and telling, it felt almost easy, but he could feel tears prickle at his eyes.

He continued his story "I did go to school though, and there I met a teacher who seemed to care, he was the first person to ever got to know me, and I'm glad he did. He seemed to be the only one who taught me anything, the other teachers usually ignored me, or a few deliberately sabotaged the lectures for me, though I didn't know it at the time. After some time though some people acknowledged me and I made a few friends. I stayed there in that village till I soon would have turned 13, then sensei and I left for our journey, and well I ended up here some years later" he finished. He left out big details, but he would fill in blanks if he ever got questions.

To say Minato was angry was an understatement. He was both furious over the people that had done that, and very confused and sad as to why they did it. It only gave him more questions than answers, like: '_how could that have happened, shouldn't a child have been protected?' _and '_why him, sure he may have been born on that day, but that shouldn't mean he should get the blame. So why?'_, Minato promised himself then and there that he wouldn't look at Naroyu any different than before. He wouldn't leave his brother like that. Minato was happy too though, that he had found someone that treated him properly at school and were there for him. But he was also furious at the other so called teachers for neglecting him like that. _'for what?' _he thought again. But then a thought hit him and he asked "What happened to your friends form that village though?" it wasn't his fault he was curious, '_but,'_ he thought _'curiosity killed the cat' _he knew he would have to tread casually on this, or risk losing his brother.

Naroyu looked at him with a small sad smile "When I was sixteen the village was attacked, and it was left pretty much destroyed, there was a huge crater in the middle of it in the aftermath. My friends were still in the village, and well they're not around… now" the younger one said. _'Well not a lie, Pain did destroy the village, not that anyone died, except for himself. My friends aren't around_ _yet, but he doesn't need to know that' _he thought to himself. The attack would ether way have been a believable lie after all the ninja world was in war about a year ago, and that war had just ended with the destruction of Kanabi bridge.

Minato looked sad, he didn't know that his past was so sad, he didn't want that. _'And to think I wanted him to talk about it so freely, I must have acted like an interrogator, pushing him like that' _he though sadly. He thought back to what he had told him of his childhood and was surprised that he was still smiling and happy about so much. But he was to stunned to say anything.

Naruto took in the silence and the sad look in Minato's eyes before spoke up. "That's pretty much it, my past… My life hasn't been easy, but I've had my share of good memories. I guess the people around me gave me hope, something to believe in, and most of all it gave me a way of life, my ninja way" he ended it there, memories of his old genin team and Haku flashing in his head.

Minato listened to all of it, and sort of felt relived at that last part. He smiled and looked at his younger double "Wonder what that is?" he said quietly, mostly to himself, his brother had said enough for today.

Naruto heard him though "Maybe I'll tell you some other time," he began as he looked at the clock on the wall "it's already eleven, I'm going to bed, I'm beat" and he meant that, drawing up old memories was always tiring, especially when they brought feelings thought to be buried with them.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

A/N: There, the next chapter done. Sorry it took long again, but I'm a slow writer. So what do you think. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer. Personally I think I write Naruto a little out of character, and it annoys me. So please tell me what you think. R&R C:


	5. Ch5 Team Meeting

**Journey To The Past Ch.5 Team Meeting**

I don't own Naruto T-T sadly…

**WARNING: **may contain curses, words that should not be used by children and maybe some blood and violence

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah" _= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato stood thinking while making breakfast, it was two days after 'that night' as he called it, the one where his brother confined to him. He was happy about that, but still sad that his brother had had it worse than him in his childhood and still did. He seemed gloomy yesterday and he hoped that he would feel better today. He wasn't quite sure if he should tell Jiraiya, with Naroyu's permission of course. Because if he did then the spy theory would probably be dropped, but at the same time he wasn't sure if Naroyu would let him. After all it had taken him sometime to tell him about it and it probably wouldn't be anyone else for a while. That and it wasn't like he could tell him that they had almost suspected him to be a spy…

He sighed, why was everything so complicated. He was frustrated and slightly worried, and to top it of, he hadn't heard from Kushina in weeks now. She was supposed to be on a mission, but surely she would be back by now right. _'Jup, everything's complicated right now' _he thought and shook his head. The blonde continued to make breakfast while he thought about his red headed girlfriend, her face, voice, attitude and most of all, her fiery temper. He liked her just the way she was. They had been together for almost half a year now. Sure it didn't really start out great with her but something must be right for it to have lasted so long. He smiled.

Just then the other blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi came into the kitchen looking tired. He was rubbing his eyes with his fists and his hair was even more ruffled from sleep. The new occupant of the room looked at Minato and said a 'good morning' with a smile before sitting down at the table.

Naruto had just walked into the kitchen after he'd woken up and gotten dressed, the smell of breakfast strong in the air. He smiled, he could get used to this. He said a good morning to Minato and sat down at the table. He had slept well, which was good because yesterday night he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He guessed this experience was taking it's toll on him after all.

Minato's smile widened a little at the younger blonde "Good morning to you too, I see you have slept well" he greeted and finished breakfast and placed it on the already set table. They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the food and each others company. "So any plans for today" Minato asked, he was curious as to what his brother usually did on his free time.

Naruto's eyes shifted from his plate to the blond opposite him and got a thoughtful look on his face. He hadn't really thought about anything, but he didn't want to sit here all day like yesterday, he had way too much energy for that and was becoming restless. "Don't know, didn't have anything planed but I would like to get out a little though, and use some energy" he said looking back at Minato. "What about you?" he added right after, generally curious, what did he do in his mornings, he was always gone.

Minato smiled again "I have a team meeting soon with my genin team, I was wondering if maybe you would come today and get outside a little" he said. He thought it was a good reason to get him out to do something, especially because he could not use the training grounds alone for training. Well Naroyu wasn't exactly alone, he was being watched by ANBU, and had been for about a week, but it's not the same. Another reason the elder blonde would like him to come was because he wanted to show off his team, and maybe Naroyu's chirpy mood would infect his students. They had been rather down because of their teammate's death, but life had to go on.

He was broken from his short muses by the reply he got. "You would really take me to meet your team?" he detected a bit of surprise and hope on his face. The elder smiled at the eager tone of the younger's voice "Yea sure, they could probably need some cheering up too so it would probably be good for all of us if you came" he answered looking down at his plate again.

Okay Naruto was a tiny bit confused. First Minato's mood was chipper and happy but then suddenly when he smiled it seemed somber. The way he talked about he's team as if something had happened _'cheering up?' _he repeated in his head. _'Wait, didn't Kakashi-sensei say something about the fourth being his sensei?' _after that thought he wrecked his head for a cause for this somber mood. The wheels turning in his head he realized, _'Oh I remember, Sensei said something about loosing a teammate at the end of the war… an uchiha I think, he got the sharingan from him'._ Though he wasn't supposed to know that so to put up a bit of an act he said "Cheering up? Because of the war?" trying to be as normal as possible.

Minato knew a question was coming, he had sort of asked for it with what he said. Though the question was what he expected he was surprised by his nonchalance to it, wouldn't someone like Naroyu be more curious than that? "Well the war has taken it's toll on them, and it didn't make it any better to lose a teammate right at the end of it" he said eyes back on his brother.

Ahh so he'd been right then, it was the death of the Uchiha teammate that had the team down. Naruto also saw that the previous somberness in his companion had increased and reached his eyes. "I see, I know how that is" he said with compassion in his voice, and he did, he knew how it was to lose people close to you.

Again Minato was a little surprised. It was like he expected the answer he gave him. _'Is it really that obvious?' _he ended up asking himself. He was also taken aback with the compassion and understanding in the younger blonde's eyes, again there was no pity. His brother was becoming more and more of a mystery the more he got to know him. He only gave a nod as 'thanks' and then they were on their way out.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Jiraiya was a man of patience, despite what people believed, it took a lot of it when trying to find information. He'd been looking through records of villages in fire country trying to find the name 'Namikaze Naroyu'. These records was from hotels and inns all over these villages. Everyone knew that you had to write your name in a book to check into most of them, it was there he had been looking. The files had been provided to him by his contacts and so far he'd had no luck and his patience was running out. _'It has to be somewhere, the guy cant just have appeared out of thin air' _he thought with a frown.

He knew he couldn't deny the results of the DNA test Tsunade herself had taken, but he had a hard time believing the young blonde's story. Something wasn't adding up. How could someone just show up one day without _any_ previous records of some kind? There was no pictures, drawings, signatures, or any other kind of record of him. Not even his informants or contacts had heard of a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks. This coupled with the knowledge that he was hiding something was troubling.

But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Minato. If their suspicions turned out to be wrong it would totally ruin any bond he had formed with his newly found brother. He knew just how much Minato wanted a family and he knew better than to ruin his best chance at getting one.

That was why he was on his way to his sensei's office to discuss this new mystery. They were to discuss about his latest activity and any information the ANBU had gotten on him so far. They had been monitoring him for a week now, noting all the places he'd gone, who he spoke to and what he did. They needed to be sure he wouldn't be a threat to them before they took him into their ranks. _'I just hope were doing the right thing' _and with that thought in mind he entered the Sandaime's office.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

It wasn't until the training ground came into view that Naruto came to think of just _who_ he would meet there. Sure he knew he would see his sensei, but it just dawned on him that it wouldn't be _his _sensei. No, he would be a lot younger, even younger than himself, and he wouldn't know who he was. It was different than the third though, Kakashi was still alive when all of this happened. The feeling he got when thinking of meeting his sensei's younger version was just curiosity and excitement.

When he and Minato came to the three poles of the training ground Naruto remembered so well, they stopped. Apparently they were the first ones there.

Minato sat down at the middle pole and sighed with a small smile. "Well this is the training ground me any my team usually meets at, the two of them will probably be here any minute" he said as his brother sat down beside him. He was right too, because just then a girl with brown hair and purple markings on her cheeks came into the field.

As she was walking over there she got a puzzled look on her face but it soon settled into realization. She walked over to them and once she was there she said "Hi sensei and uh, sensei's brother I presume" with a smile and bowed a little before she sat down. Naruto just laughed and bowed back "The name's Naroyu, nice to meet you…" he said and looked at her, a question mark almost visible on his face. The girl turned a little red "Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to be rude, I'm Rin" she said with a small smile.

When Naruto heard her name it triggered a memory, _'Right this is the girl that sensei said did the transplant of the sharingan eye, that means she a field medic, like my teammate' _he realized and smiled back at her.

Just then Kakashi popped into the training ground, and the silver haired one joined them on the ground, all the while staring at the youngest blonde. Minato broke inn at that time "Okay, so introduction time, name, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies" he said. He thought it would be good to introduce them, and this way maybe he would find something more out about his mysterious brother.

Naruto did catch the underlying massage in that announcement, he was to say something about himself, reveal something he had yet to say. Well seamed his brother didn't know him that well yet, he snickered mentally. When the other three looked at him he figured he would start. He got a small grin on his face and said "I am Namikaze Naroyu. Things I like and things I hate, hmm, I don't feel like telling you that" that got him some stumped looks from the kids and confused from the older blonde "My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies" he said casually. Though in his head there was a small victory dance at the stumped looks he got. Who would have known, Kakashi's introduction came in handy after all.

Just then Minato burst out laughing, the two kids staying silent while Naruto just sit there, victory dance still going on in his head. It was then that the silver haired one decided to speak up "I don't get it, all we got was his name". He looked towards his sensei who was trying to calm down. Naruto on the other hand just thought _'payback' _and said "Okay next, you, with the purple cheeks" he said when he noticed a faint smile on her face.

Rin was baffled at the introduction the new blonde had given, well if you could call it that. She had only been brought out of her shock at her senseis laughter and Kakashi's grumpy comment on how all they learned was his name, which was true. She smiled finding it funny, the good mood contagious. Then she was asked to continue. "I'm Rin, my likes are animals and my friends and comrades, I dislike people who hurt them. My dream is to be a medic-nin as good as Tsunade of the sanin. My hobby is training my chakra control and medical jutsu" she said and got a smile in return.

Naruto smiled as he heard the introduction, she wants to protect people through heeling. A good quality indeed, at least in his eyes. He switched his focus over to the still grumpy silver haired jounin question clear in his eyes.

Kakashi saw the look and reluctantly decided to answer "My name is Hatake Kakashi, jounin of Konohagakure" there he paused, not quite sure what to say "I guess I like training and … people I like, I guess" here he shrugged and when Minato gave him a strange look, "I dislike a lot of things, 'specially things that annoys me" he said with a huff. "I don't have any particular hobbies and my dream… I don't really have a dream" he finished quickly looking away. Minato still looking at the silver haired shinobi.

The younger blond smiled and said "Good Now maybe we should get active before lunch, don't want to miss that" with a smile and sat up, effectively getting rid of the sad and awkward moment that came. _'He's probably confused after the Uchiha's death, he did say that his teammate's death changed his life. He's still struggling with the changes he's going through. He never really dealt with it so well when I think about it."_ He thought to himself as he turned to listen to what was said.

Minato was worried about his silver haired student and really wished he could help him through it. Kakashi had always been stubborn though, constantly keeping his feelings inside for himself to deal with, or not deal with at all. It wasn't much he could do but he hoped his student would pull through this time. The last death he had experienced like this hadn't been dealt with very well. He stood with the others and began giving instructions. "Okay, we begin with slow jogging to get warm before we split into groups for sparring." He said and began jogging, the others following.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Sarutobi was troubled but amused. It seemed that the blonde shinobi they might take into their ranks had absolutely no previous record of himself, well that they had found anyways. That fact was disconcerting but he wasn't too worried. Though it seemed Jiraiya was, the toad sage had totally wrecked his brain trying to find at least something to prove he actually existed and find out if his story checked out. The Sandaime found it amusing to watch the distressed sanin tell him about what he found, or well, what he didn't find. When his former student was done talking he only flared his chakra in a particular way and said "So no information can be found on the boy, not good nor bad" with seriousness. He wanted to believe the boy, mostly because of Minato, but partly because of what he'd seen of him so far, even though he hadn't seen much.

The white haired man looked at his former sensei with disbelief plastered on his face "Haven't you heard a word I have been saying, yes! Absolutely no information can be found on this Naroyu, Good or bad!" he said and waited for an explanation. His wait however was interrupted by the arrival of three ANBU.

The, now, five individuals in the office were quiet until the Hokage spoke up "Well Jiraiya, isn't there ways to avoid the places you've looked? Especially when someone has been traveling for a long time, which I suspect he has. He must have been traveling with someone in the beginning to have gotten this far while traveling during a war." he said with a hidden smile, currently ignoring the ANBU he had called.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to retort an answer, but when nothing came out he closed it and began thinking. The ANBU still waited patiently. When the toad sage was done thinking he said "Yes there are ways, I use at lest three of them when I'm out, and I know Tsunade uses one too. I know he traveled with his teacher though, he was also a traveling shinobi, according to Minato anyways, so It might be possible that the kid knows one of the ways but…" he trailed off with shrug. "The way he hasn't been seen by anyone before, he hasn't even been seen in any of the other shinobi villages ether. How anyone can't remember someone with sunny blond hair, deep blue eyes and whisker like marks on their cheeks is almost unbelievable. He's looks aren't exactly normal, they stand out and is very easy to remember. This whole thing just doesn't make any sense" he said wearily sitting down in a chair beside the desk.

Sarutobi sighed "I agree wholeheartedly with that, Jiraiya, but we still haven't found evidence of him lying to us ether. And is it not a good thing that no one can seem to remember him in any of the other hidden villages? Your spies are reliable after all" he said and then turned too the ANBU when his former student just nodded and grunted as a reply.

One of the ANBU stepped forward when the Hokage finally looked their way "You called on us Hokage-sama" said a male voice, a bit muffled by a bird mask. The others had a rodent mask and a bear mask. All of them wore the standard ANBU outfit and had the tattoo on their arms, indicating that they were normal ANBU and not Hunters or Black-Ops.

The Hokage smiled "Yes Falcon, I did. I want to hear your report on your charge, everywhere he's been, everyone he's talked to and what he's done over the past week" he ordered from them.

The one who had stepped forward began the report. "Report of individual 24531A Namikaze Naroyu. Male, has blond hair, blue eyes and very characteristic horizontal lines on the cheeks, three on each. Our team, consisting of captain Falcon followed by Mouse and Bear, are all reporting. Charge is currently located with Jounin and instructor Namikaze Minato on training ground 7 with said Jounin's team." Here the one with the bird mask stopped and took a step back. The one with the mouse mask steppes forward and a feminine voice spoke up "First day of observation he was at the public library, there he was located in the history section for civilians, the books he read was mostly normal fact books about famous history happenings and timeline books. He only talked to the librarian and two other civilians, one older lady and a boy a bit younger than himself. Both of them engaged him in conversation, most likely curious questions. The second day he and Jounin Namikaze Minato was out on a walk, It began at their home and ended on top of the Hokage monument. After the walk both of them joined you here in the office before going home."

"The next three days was spent mostly inside in the house. Except for one trip back to the Hokage monument, this time alone, and one trip to the grocery store. He has only spoken to civilians, except for mentioned jounin and yourself Hokage-sama. The civilians have initiated contact and conversation each time. Today was different, Shinobi Namikaze Minato took his housemate with him too team practice, they were all introduced and started warming up before they were going too spar. That was when we were called here. Report 24531A Namikaze Naroyu finished." the feminine voice ended and mouse stepped back into line with the two others.

For a while it was quiet. The two non ANBU could be seen mulling over the information they had just been told. After a few minutes one of them spoke up. "What is your assessment of charge status?" came the voice of the Sandaime. With this question he meant what they thought of him so far in the evaluation process.

This time Bear stepped forward, a male voice stating "So far status will say friendly, he has not done anything to warrant suspicion, but he can still be a threat. The way the boy moves is so quiet it suggests him to be a skilled opponent. He has probably had a lot of stealth training drilled into his body to make him move so naturally quiet. This suggests a good teacher. I also think that he has noticed us a few times, which speak of good senses and sensory skills, something highly sought after in a spy. If I were to judge him now, I would say he is a potential threat, but not a spy." was the ended conclusion.

The third sighed, so the young blonde might turn out to be a powerful asset to the village, or a dangerous foe. He sincerely hoped it to be the first. _'Must be something that runs in the family'_ he thought with a wry smile thinking of the other Namikaze. The part of a good teacher was troubling however, because usually they came from hidden villages and were fairly well known.

After another sigh he stood up and began "Good, I expect you to keep shadowing him for further evaluation, in time…" He was cut off by someone franticly barging into the office. He recognized the person immediately, she was from the Jounin squad he sent out about two months ago, he had expected their return over two weeks ago. He rises, she talks "Jounin squad 12 returns, mission complete, no dead, 3 hurt and one critical… brought… hospital…" was all she got out before she collapsed. Bear caught her and felt for a pulse "She's weak but has a steady pulse, I'm guessing chakra depletion" he said.

Sarutobi ordered the ANBU to take her to the hospital to be put with her team mates and mumbled something about foolish for not sending someone instead when he looked over at Jiraiya. Said sanin looked at the woman and his eyes widened, _'No! that's her squad' _he thought, this was not the team leader, she was probably the one in critical condition. With that he looked back at his former sensei and nodded. He was gone within seconds.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato was just about to begin sparring with his brother. They had all had warmed up and he had set his team on some exercises before allowing them to begin sparring. He had watched a little while his brother was practicing a little on his own. He was good, he moved quietly through the katas, but it didn't seem like any other style he had seen before. Just when he had called Naroyu over he sees his sensei walking towards them, a grim look on his face. Immediately worried, Minato excuses himself and runs over to where the elder shinobi stood. "Sensei, what is the matter, has something happened?" the blonde asked worriedly.

Jiraiya was just as grim. He put a hand on his students shoulder and said "Minato, It's Kushina… She's in critical contrition at the hospital."

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

**A/N: **Okay, mean of me to cut it there, but it was sort of planed C:

I Know I haven't updated much lately, and I'm sorry but I have had a hard year so far. I have been diagnosed with something I haven't known how to deal with for a while, and have spent most of the last six months in the hospital.

I'm also sorry about any spelling mistakes that could be in the chapter, I try my best to find them but sometimes it slips. Please notify me if you find any. R&R ^^


End file.
